


daycare♡

by ohsnapitztyy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapitztyy/pseuds/ohsnapitztyy
Summary: follow the short story of aqua who dreams of having a family of her own while taking care of little ones in a daycare♡
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 21





	daycare♡

when it came to little kids, aqua absolutely adored them. unfortunately, she and her husband, terra, couldn't have any of their own due to her health problems. however, her love for children didn't stop her from pursuing a career in being a daycare teacher. the thing is no one ever said that watching a handful amount of kids would be easy.

"vanitas, stop pulling on your brother's hair!" aqua pulls vanitas away from his twin brother, ventus.

"naminé, draw on the paper, not on the wall," lea groans, picking up the toddler from scribbling on the wall with a blue crayon and sat her down at a kids table with a sheet of paper and a box of crayons.

aqua and her co worker lea thought that watching eight children would be enough for the two of them. deep down, they knew it was more than enough but that meant more income.

"how many minutes do we have left until their lunch time?" lea asked aqua over the loud screaming of riku and roxas fighting each other. "hey! keep your hands to yourselves!"

"about ten minutes," aqua picked up kairi and held her on her hip when she noticed the toddler reached her arms out for her.

"ten minutes?!" lea raised his voice in question. "why can't we just feed them now?"

"because it'll mess up the schedule," aqua explained.

"if we feed them ten minutes early, the day would go by much faster," lea said underneath one breath.

aqua knew lea was right and she knew that arguing with him wouldn't make anything better.

♡

all of the daycare kids sat at a rectangular table with four of them on each side. sora, kairi, riku and naminé were on one side while roxas, xion, ventus and vanitas were on the other. for lunch, lea prepared mouse shaped nuggets, mac and cheese and chocolate milk as their beverage. aqua was a bit aggitated when she noticed that not one sort of vegetable was on the kids plates. she wasn't gonna complain now that they were quiet in the midst of eating.

"you hear that?" lea asked, looking around the colorful childcare center. "that's the sound of peace."

"i can't believe they were hungry this whole time," aqua shakes her head in disbelief. "i guess i'll change up the schedule once the day is over with."

"man, i don't understand how their parents can handle them," axel crosses his arms across his chest.

"that's what it takes to be a parent," aqua smiles. "kids are like little monsters that destroy everything but no matter what, you still love them throughout the destruction."

babies become the love of your life outside of the person you made the child with. your whole world changed when they came into it through childbirth. nothing in this world feels better than having a family of your own.

"could you watch the kids for a sec?" aqua walks away from lea's side. "i need some fresh air."

"yeah sure."

aqua exits out of the small daycare center to walk to the outdoor playground to sit on a bench. her eye vision blurred up from tears wanting to spill out of her blue eyes. she covers her eyes with her hands to allow herself to cry. seeing all those kids made her emotional and to know that she and her husband could never have a family of her own. this wasn't the first time she cried about her situation.

"aqua?" a male voice comes out of nowhere.

"terra?" the blue haired daycare teacher looked up from her hands. "what are you doing here?"

"i wanted to surprise you with lunch," terra lifted up a bag of fast food. "what's wrong?"

terra was quick to walk to her side and sit next to her on the bench to comfort his wife.

"i was just thinking about how we can't have the family we always wanted," aqua sniffs. "and it's all because of me. it's my fault we can't have a baby."

"aqua, look at me," terra uses his index finger and thumb to move her chin to make eye contact with him. "it's not your fault. don't ever blame yourself for something you can't control."

terra pulls her close to comfort her within a hug. with that, she completely lost it, letting out a cry. "i love you, aqua."

"i love you too," aqua managed to respond throughout her tears of sadness.

the two of them spent aqua's lunch break to eat and communicate with each other once she felt better. as soon as it was time for her to leave again, terra promised to see her when she comes home from work.

♡


End file.
